USUK fan girl
by Pandawootwoot
Summary: Seychelles is a USUK fan girl because of Hungary. They even have a fan club for yaoi.but England seems to like her.With her USUK fantasies get in her way of seeing that?  Leave constructive criticism if you have any .Multiple pairings. Sucky summery.
1. Pretending to be Sick

**HELLO! Its my second fan fic! Constructive criticism is much appreciated!~ I just love the pairing Seychelles and England :3. Sorry if their OCC I'm a sucky writer. So in this story, Seychelles is a fan girl supporter of USxUK because of Hungary. But England seems to like her… :o oh noes.. OH NOES!BTW ITALICS ARE THOUGHTS! :D ugh i ate to many gummy bears -_-**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia. If I did then, the whole thing would have been screwed up**

Lying in her bed in England's mansion, Seychelles stared at the pale blue ceiling. Today she would pretend to be sick, wait for England to leave his house for the World Meeting, and then go to Hungary's house for the first Yaoi Fan club meeting with Taiwan and Hungary. She giggled. Hungary had recently introduced her to wonderful world of yaoi and her favorite pairing, USxUK. To think she even currently stayed with a member of the pairing! Getting all excited from what she was going to do later that day, she started to laugh. Suddenly the door opened, and Seychelles choked on her laughter and pretended to cough loudly.

"So Seychelles, are you really sure you can't go with me to the World Meeting? Are you really that sick? England closed the door lightly behind him and stared worriedly at the girl lying down in bed.

"Y-yes, I think I have a fever."

"Really?" England walked over to where Seychelles was and touched her forehead. "Funny, I don't feel a thing. Are you sure you're sick?"

Panicking, Seychelles pretended to have a coughing fit.

"ok ,ok! I see that you _are_ sick. Possibly a cold, just stay in bed today alright? I'll ask one of the nurses to come and help take care of you."

" _If someone comes over and sees me gone, they'll tell England and then he'll question me and maybe find out where I was!"_She thought nervously. " N-no, that won't be necessary, you don't need to call anyone!" Laughing nervously, she added "I'm a strong girl, I can take care of myself!"

England raised a bushy eyebrow. "Huh, if you say so. Take care of yourself then" He was about to walk out of the room but suddenly he paused and turned around and added with a smirk" How absurd, that even a girl like _you, _could catch a cold!"

Seychelles turned red with anger."_ What was that suppose to mean? Why that eyebrow bastard! And I thought he was being nice to me for once!"_She stopped herself from saying anything back to him, because the sooner he was gone, the sooner she could get to the Yaoi Fan club.

Seeing that she wouldn't say anything back, England's smirk faded."_Must be because she's sick. I hope she gets better soon. N-no I don't really care about her! It's just odd seeing her like this! Y- Yeah that's why. _"He thought , slightly blushing." Well, have a good day Seychelles." he muttered looking at the floor, as he turned around and walked into a wall

" OW!"

Seychelles was laughing hard "Smooth move, England!"

"S-shut up you git!"England left the room, rubbing his forehead.

Hearing the front door shut close, Seychelles sprang up from her bed and stretched her sore body. _" Let's see… England left at 12:00pm and he'll be back by 3:00pm. So….. I have 3 hours for the Yaoi Fan club! Then maybe after the meeting is over, England will bring over America, and give him a love confession! And I'll be eaves dropping recording EVERYTHING!( _**0_o) **Seychelles thought as she left England's house for Hungary's house while fan girl squealing.


	2. The Fan Club

**Truth is I wrote this the same day as the first chapter… I just split it up :p constructive criticism is much appreciated by this newbie! This chapter is pretty short. Like the last one. I think. This is the fan club meeting.**

Seychelles stared at the giant door, where inside the meeting was about to start. She knocked on it and waited. And waited. And waited. Again she knocked, even harder this time. Finally Hungary came to answer it.

"Hello Seychelles! Sorry I couldn't answer so quickly. I was cleaning the place."

"Hello Hungary! It's okay. "

"Well come inside. Taiwan already came a minute ago."

"So this is our first meeting ! Seychelles, Taiwan! Let's clap!"

Taiwan, Hungary and Seychelles clap awkwardly which was followed by an awkward silence. There were hardly any people in the fan club.

Hungary decided to break the silence. " So in the fan club, we're going to discuss the yaoi pairings of the world! We're all currently staying with a male that's involved in one or more pairings correct?"

Taiwan and Seychelles nodded.

Hungary shows them a slideshow of all the yaoi pairings of the world while explaining each one of their charms and charisma.

* * *

><p>"So we eavesdrop whenever we see a pairing, and take pictures whenever they do something romantic!" Hungary starts to blush madly thinking her dirty yaoi thoughts. "Since we stay with a male like that we'll be able to do that much better!"<p>

"So we just take pictures of them hugging? Asked Taiwan

"Or them holding hands or kissing?"asked Seychelles

"Sure stuff like that… Well! Our first meeting is over! We'll do the next one sometime next week!" Hungary said, as the other nations got up and waved good-bye to her. She sighed "Such innocents mind…"


	3. Sneaking Around

**Question; Should I type in England's thoughts too? Cus Seychelles is the main character… and ya..I have a feeling I shouldn't type in his thoughts and that it doesn't fit in with the idea of Seychelles being the main character ….or maybe I could change perceptive? But I'm a sucky author and I can't tell what way would sound the best**

**ChibiSoulReader****Huh, well it seems like his house is really big, like in the anime I think they showed a glimpse of his house and it seemed pretty big xD So I just assumed it was a mansion =D**

Seychelles had gotten back from Hungary's house and was now at England's house. Staring at the clock, she noticed it was 1:00pm. The fan club had only taken an hour, and Hungary's slideshow had taken up most of the time. And England would come back at 3:00 so... Seychelles eyes lit up as she raced up the stairs and ran down the hall and stopped in front England's room. She had _two_ hours to look through England's room and find anything about him and America!

She pushed the door open and sat in front of his stuff. Looking for any diary or photo album that held any information, Seychelles searched through his books. Suddenly Seychelles heard the front door opening and England's voice mumbling something about the meeting being messed up again. She put everything she took out back into the book shelves and silently ran back to her room. She laid back into her bed and shut her eyes closed as she heard England's footsteps going up the stairs.

* * *

><p>England sighed as he was riding the taxi to his house. This World Meeting was another mess. He even forgot what they were discussing in the first place. America was saying unrealistic ideas again, Italy kept saying PASTA!~ and the <em>frog.<em> The bloody frog told him that it was _his_ fault that Seychelles had gotten sick and that she should start living with her "papa" again.

"LIKE BLOODLY HELL I WILL GIVE HER OVER TO YOU, FROG!"

The taxi driver looked at the driver mirror at England, his eyes wide. "Are you alright sir?"

England, embarrassed by his outburst, replied "Yes, I'm quite alright…. I was just thinking about something…"

The taxi driver nodded, still scared.

* * *

><p>England opened the door to his house and shut it closed. He fumed as he walked around his house.<p>

"Everything always goes wrong at those meetings! And now I embarrassed myself in front of a bloody taxi driver!" Calming himself down, he remembered about Seychelles being sick. "_I should probably go check on her shouldn't I?"_

He walked up the stairs and quietly opened the door to Seychelles's room. He peeked inside and saw that she was sleeping. Smiling softly he walked over to her bed and knelt down and looked at the side of her face. Her dark eyelashes touched her tan skin, which had been touched by the sun so much it wouldn't become pale like him. Her cheek looked soft, and he wondered if it was. His face leaned closer and closer to her cheek. He froze. Seychelles's eyes had opened and turned her face to look at him with shock clear in her eyes. England turned red, noticing he 3 inches away from her face, and that he was about to kiss her cheek.

**Ooo cliff hanger, I'm horrible at describing things. Anyway please review if you can? Tell me if I should do a perceptive change sometimes.**

**Next chapter will up soon. When? IDK **


	4. Surprised!

**EEK I was rolling around on the carpet when I found out some people read/reviewed/favorite/story alerted this!(look how desperate I'm for attention -_-) well 4****th ****chapter is up!~**

**ChibiSoulReader oooo maybe . Thanks for your opinion on how to do the perceptive changes~**

Seychelles was petrified. England was right in her room near her. She then remembered that England had no way to know that she was in his room. Calming herself down, she peeked at England… whose face happened to be 3 inches away! They both froze there staring at each other for a split second, until Seychelles yelped and jumped out of her bed and threw a pillow at England.

The pillow hit him square in the face."OW! You bloody girl! What the hell was that for?" He threw the pillow back and stood up in fury.

Seychelles caught the pillow. "Y-you tried to kiss me!" Yelled back Seychelles, blushing.

England's face was gradually becoming redder by the second. It was_ true._ "Y-yeah because I like-".

England's eyes widened and covered his mouth quickly. What was he saying? And more importantly did Seychelles hear that? He looked at her face; her facial expression of anger, told him that she didn't. He let out a sigh of relief.

"No I didn't try to kiss you." Smirking he added" Why? Did you want me too?"

Seychelles eyes narrowed. "No, of course not, you eyebrow bastard."

England frowned. That hurt.

"What_ were_ you doing then? Your face was _right _there next to mine!"

"O-oh um. I-I was. I-I was. I-I was looking at your face, it was looking unusually pale." England lied. Realization dawned upon him "Wait… Aren't you sick? You should be in your bed!"

"Uh, I've gotten a lot better" Seychelles lied also, not looking directly at England's green eyes.

"Ah, that's good. I was thinking of you the whole time at the conference."

"Aw, you were worried about me?" Seychelles grinned.

"N-no! I didn't mean it like that!"

"What _did_ you mean then?"Seychelles glared at him. This guy had the weirdest mood swings

"N-nothing! Just shut up!"England then remembered something. "Also, that bloody idiot wants to come over tomorrow."

Seychelles mocked his accent "Which one of the "bloody idiots"? You have a long list of "bloody idiots, sir"

England glared at her for making fun of his accent." It's America, you *muppet."

Ignoring his strange insult, Seychelles eyes brightened and she smiled happily." America? Really? He's coming over tomorrow?" Seychelles giggled. "_I can spy on them and get the pairing proof!"_

England raised a big eyebrow. He had never see her so happy before. Could it be that they were _dating_? No, they couldn't be right? But then again why would she be so happy? He was sure Seychelles and America didn't know each other well…. Could it be that they were seeing each other behind his back? He had to separate them!

"Tomorrow when America comes, you will remain in your room until he is gone, is that clear?""_ Maybe this was too harsh, but it is for the best isn't it?" _England thought.

Seychelles was shocked. That was cruel of him! " Hey!-" She stopped herself from insulting him. She knew why he said that. He wanted to be alone with America didn't he? Seychelles smirked. She could would sneak out and spy on them and take pictures of them. They were bound to watch a horror movie later and America would start hugging England when he got scared.

"Sure, I'll stay in here." She said, with a slight evil tone.

England's eyes widened. She was listening to him? He silently thanked God for this joyful moment. Unfortunately he failed to hear the evil tone in her voice.

***muppet: a dimwit ( yes I did look up British insults)**

**Oh oh oh the spying part will be done in the next chapter. I'm sorry if any character was out of character. America will probably be out of character as well~ Thanks for reading and leave a review if you can!~**


	5. Food

**Thank you guys for reviewing! I'll try to update once or twice a week. THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH T.T. I wonder if I should change the rating because of the cussing.?**

**Chi Usagi****: Honestly I wasn't planning too. But I'll add some moments of the pairings in later chapters. ^.^**

The rest of yesterday had gone by quickly, and now it was the day that America would come. Seychelles woke up to the sound of knocking at her door. She got out of her nightgown and put on the blue dress she always wore. She opened the door, and looked at the taller man in front of her.

"Breakfast is ready."

Yawning, she followed the British man to the kitchen and sat in the chair he had pulled out for her. England placed a plate in front of her with a burnt, round object on it.

Seychelles stared at the object disgustedly. "What is this?"

He glared at her. "Scones."

"I'm not eating this."

"It won't kill you git! Just bloody eat it!" To prove that it was edible, England took one and ate it. He swallowed it, as Seychelles looked at him in awe. He wasn't gagging, chocking or dying on the floor. He looked fine.  
>England blushed slightly under her stare. "See I'm fine, just try it."<p>

Seychelles held it in her hand. It was even more disgusting up close. It had air bubbles on it and there were different shades of black on it. She glanced at England.

"Go on, eat it. Or else I'll force it down your bloody throat."

She bit a tiny piece of the 'food' and tried to chew it. It was hard and burnt. Seychelles spit it out immediately on a napkin. England gasped.

She stood up. "How the hell am I suppose to eat this crap?" I'll rather skip breakfast then eat the thing you made that you call food!"

England stood up and slammed the table with his fist. Seychelles flinched. She made him mad.

He _was_ mad, how she dare insult his food and cooking skills! "You bloody berk*! I guess you're grotty** taste buds are no good for my superior food. Go starve yourself then!"

"Fine I'll starve myself! No food at all is better than your food! And I'll stay upstairs, just like you asked me too! Have fun with your lover!"Seychelles snapped and left the kitchen in a hurry and went upstairs stomping.

"_What? Lover?"_ thought a puzzled England."_Whatever could she have meant by that?"_ He looked at his cup of tea next him, which had spilled a little by his slamming. "_Perhaps my tea_?" thought England as he wiped the spill with his napkin and sipped the tea slowly.

*Berk: idiot

** grotty: gross; disgusting

* * *

><p>After stomping upstairs, Seychelles quietly walked into England's big room. America would come at noon, and it was 11:00 am so she decided to continue what she was doing yesterday until England interrupted her. She had found two photo albums; one from when a young America was living with England and a more recent one.<p>

"Aww America was so cute when he was little!" She snapped a picture of the picture with her camera.

She found pictures of England sleeping with young America, young America hugging England, and a picture of America, England and what his name…. Canada. Taking pictures of the photos with her camera, Seychelles grinned and put away the old album and took out the more recent one.

" Ohhh these are good."Seychelles whispered, as she looked through pictures and took pictures of England and older America.

She almost had a nosebleed when she found a photo of America taking a picture with a blushing England with his arm around him. She looked through the end of the photo album. Most of the pictures at the end were blank ( England's magical friends)much to her surprise,and there were some pictures of her in it. The tan girl closed the photo album and hugged her camera; she couldn't wait for the yaoi fan club to see these pictures! Putting back the photo albums in where she found them, she walked back into her room, and laid on her bed and stared at the clock which was about to be 12. America would come soon and she could start spying on them. She hungry too; she didn't eat anything for 3 hours and her stomach was grumbling.

* * *

><p>Downstairs in the kitchen, England sat in his chair still sipping his tea and looked outside in the sunny weather. Suddenly the doorbell rung and a startled England stood up ad placed the tea down. The doorbell kept ringing. England twitched his eye as he heard the screams of the doorbell." <em>It must be America, doing such a childish thing."<em> He opened the door and stared at the taller man's smiling face.

"Why must you ring the doorbell, so many bloody times?"

"AHAHA! A hero must always make an entrance! Hey, I brought a horror movie that Japan let me borrow too!"

Rolling his eyes, England motioned for America to come inside with his hand. He closed the door behind the American.

America looked around "Hey, England where's the Seychelles girl?"

"H-huh? Oh, she is, um, sleeping right now."

"Well wake her up bro! I'm starving right now."

"No, it's best if we don't bother her."

Seychelles happened to be hiding in the dark corner by the staircase eavesdropping on them. She didn't want to miss out a chance to watch them eat and talk together and she hungry too.. She sprung up from her hiding spot.

"I'm right here. I'm awake!"

England screamed, startled by how Seychelles suddenly popped up.

America was cracking up." Buhahahah! D-dude, England you should have seen your face!"

"Shut up you idiot!" England turned his attention to Seychelles."Seychelles what are you doing here? I thought you were STAYING IN YOUR ROOM, and sleeping?"

The girl shuffled her feet. She would hear about this later when America left.

"I was hungry and I came downstairs to find something to eat." It wasn't entirely a lie.

England looked at Seychelles and America. He supposed it was okay from them to eat together. Besides he would be there and they wouldn't be flirting with each other. He wouldn't let them.

"Fine, I'll go fix something."

Seychelles eyes widened. She did not want to try to eat England's 'food'. "Uh, instead of that England why don't we eat at the American restaurant across the street?"

America was shocked." You mean McDonald's?"

"Yes, the McDonalds place."

America grinned brightly. The other countries called his restaurant a "filthy greased-filled place", and here was a country wanting to go eat there! He tackled Seychelles with a big hug.

"America, you're choking me!" Seychelles gasped for breath.

England felt a dagger in his heart. He didn't like seeing them hugging. He pulled America from Seychelles.

"We are not going there! My cooking is better than that filthy place!" England snapped.

America smiled mischievously." We're just going to have to force you then."

"Wha-?" England backed away from the taller man, but America was too quick for him, he grabbed the British man's hands and dragged him out of the house to McDonald's.

Seychelles followed them, taking pictures of them with her camera.

**Wooo!~ This was a longer one then the others -_-;; Spring Break came so I'll be updating faster~ Thank you for reading!**


	6. McDonald's

**Ah~ Next Chapter is up. McDonalds! Jealous Iggy is coming up too :D. I think this is the worst chapter out of all of them though ****ㅠ****.****ㅠ****.Please review if you want more chapters~**

England gazed at the door behind him. It had PUSH in big bold letters on it. He could easily ditch America and Seychelles in McDonald's and go back to his house which was across the street. He turned back to the other two countries that were at the back of the line with him. If he left them alone, who knows what they would do. He decided to stay there. England ran his hand through his messy blonde hair and stood in line with the other two countries.

After a short time, the people in front of them had finished ordering America pushed Seychelles and England away and began to order.

"I want five Big Macs, large coke and a large fries!"

The cashier lady blinked in disbelief. "I-is that all for you sir?"

"YUP! A hero's gotta eat a lot!"

Telling the employers what to make, the cashier lady turned around and told America how much to pay, still shocked. After he was done paying, England decided to order a salad, the only thing on the menu that seemed like it wouldn't kill him or make him fat.

" I'd like a sal-"

America interrupted him. "He wants a Big Mac too! "

"What the-? I don't want obesity on a bun!"

"He wants a Big Mac! England dude, I'll even pay for you!" America said with a wink. Seychelles squealed silently and took a picture of him winking to England. The two didn't notice her because of their bickering.

"You don't have to pay for me!" England turned to the cashier lady. "Don't listen to the idiot! I just want a bloody salad!"

The cashier lady was confused. It seemed like the man with the glasses who had a huge appetite wanted another Big Mac and the man with abnormally huge eyebrows wanted a salad. She told the workers to make both.

Seychelles edged her way between the bickering two and ordered, smiling sympathetically. "I want a Fillet-o-Fish please."She really liked fish, no, she_ loved _fish. The cashier lady nodded as Seychelles gave her the money for her order.

* * *

><p>Seychelles stared in amazement while England stared with disgust. Across from them, America had gobbled down a Big Mac in five seconds. Still oblivious to their stare, America opened another Big Mac and devoured it down.<p>

Looking at Seychelles, England noticed admiration in her big brown eyes as she gawked at America. She had never looked at him like that before. He looked back at his Big Mac America had forced him to order. If he ate it even faster than America, would she look at him like that?" _Worth a shot_" He thought as he held his burger in his hands. He quickly took a bite and swallowed it.

Seychelles heard a gagging noise from her left. She looked England who was making the sounds and at the burger on the table with a part of it missing. Did England eat something from McDonald's? This was unbelievable! Suddenly she had a wonderful idea.

She grabbed America's large soda (which earned her a gibberish sound) and shoved it toward England. England took the hint and drank from it and swallowed. "T-that was absolutely horrible!" It wasn't too bad, but he had to cover up the fact that he ate too fast and had choked.

Seychelles lost control then. She started giggling. _INDIRECT KISS! They had an indirect kiss!_

America and England looked at her with a perplexed expression. England noticed that people around them were starting to turn around and glare. "Seychelles, will you please_ shut up?_"He hissed.

" Hahaha…ha.. sorry." Replied Seychelles as she wiped a tear from her eye.

Licking his fingers, America, who had finished his food, eyed England's Big Mac,. "Hey can I have that?"

Reluctantly, England pushed the burger to him. "Here you go you fatty."

As the fatty wolfed down the Big Mac, Seychelles looked at England confused. He had taken her across the street to McDonald's before and tried to eat the Big Mac before but had thrown it away. Why did he try eating it again? He could have just given it to America.

England caught Seychelles looking at him. He gave her a small smile before turning away to look at America in disgust again. Seychelles felt her face heat up._" Why am I blushing? Why am I blushing?"_ She thought as she slapped her cheeks.

* * *

><p>Upon entering his house, England sighed in relief. "I'm going to make some tea. Would you like to join us Seychelles?"<p>

"I'm fine, I don't want any. I'll be upstairs, to give you guys some _alone_ time." She winked, receiving blank looks from them. Snickering, she thought to herself_." Actually I'll be spying on you guys."_ If she was there, they probably wouldn't confess their love to each other or anything.

**Haha, back to more spying. I think this was like a filler chapter. I think I made Seychelles a dense girl D: Anyways Reviewz? **


	7. Relieved

**Guess who found out there was USUK and UKUS… Umm. I guess Seychelles is a USUK fan girl…. Anyways my brain was dead when I wrote this chapter so it's bad. I added an America x Vietnam moment in this! Just like I said I would! Except it's minorish. T.T Anyway review for more chapters. I think this one is the worst chapter Dx . And it's short. REALLY short. ****EDIT:Yes! I got sugar and my brain got energy and I remembered something that I was going to put in here before but I forgot.. So I put It in here now :D**

Seychelles was behind a wall; far enough that America and England wouldn't see her unless they really looked for her, and close enough that she could be able to see them. She poked her head out by the edge of the pale white wall. America was talking about something, pausing sometimes to slurp his coke and England was listening to him; he was_ focused_ on what he was saying actually.

Seychelles frowned; she couldn't hear what they were saying. And it was probably important seeing how America was talking quietly for once and England was _listening _to him, composedly. She couldn't get any closer or else they would probably notice her. Pouting, she crossed her arms and slowly slid down the wall to sit down.

England sat at the table sipping his Earl Grey tensely while across from him America was slurping his coke from McDonald's. The only sound was coming from America's slurping. "_Should I ask him now_?" England thought to himself. He was dying to know if Seychelles and America were dating. He really didn't know why he wanted to know so much. Gathering up his courage he decided to ask.

"America?"

"Hmm?" America stopped drinking to look at his former caretaker.

England's face turned beet red. "Are you, er, dating Seychelles? There. He had said it.

The American looked at him with a blank expression. "Nope, Seychelles is a cute girl, but she isn't my type."He chuckled and added. "I like someone else."** (A.N: Alright, if you're an Anti-America x Vietnam, I would skip this part.)**

"_You_ like someone? Who?" England was relieved, America and Seychelles weren't dating, and America liked someone else. He didn't know why he was happy that Seychelles wasn't dating America though .

America didn't answer, for he busy was slurping his coke. Putting his head in one head and sighing, England abruptly coughed, making America stop drinking and look at him." Sorry, what did you ask?"

"I asked you who you liked, moron."

"Oh, I like Vietnam."

"Vietnam?" At the World Meetings, he had noticed Vietnam before. She was always quiet. He remembered one time America tried to hug her and she punched him in response. England stifled a laugh at that memory.

"YUP!" America observed the shorter man who was drinking his tea." Say, Iggy, you wouldn't happen to like Seychelles do you?"

England sputtered out his tea, some of it getting on America. " Awww gross man!" America exclaimed, as he wiped the liquid from his face.

" W-what makes y-you say that?. England stuttered, blushing furiously while ignoring the fact he spit on America. Did he like her? He didn't know.

The younger nation shrugged." I don't know. Hey, I'm bored, let's watch that horror movie I brought."

For once England was thankful for America's short attention span.

**Yeah. Horror movie is coming up. Thanks for reading this!~ I'm sorry for it's badness. Please review if you can?~ BTW have you seen the dramatic readings of 'My Immortal' on Youtube? They are hilarious! :D**


	8. I'm scared of horror movies

**YESH NEW CHAPTER! I made this one fluffy!~ (in my opinion..) It's pretty long ( again in my opinion)**

**I saw that some other fanfics updated like SNAP! So I realized I'd better be on my game! **

There was a shuffle of feet and chairs behind the wall that Seychelles was currently hiding by. She peeked and saw America and England get up and walk somewhere. Getting up, Seychelles brushed the dust off her blue dress, fixed her two messy ponytails and started to follow them. "Where_ are they going? Are they going somewhere to make out?"_ Seychelles giggled at her thought as she went through the burnt smelling kitchen. She made her way through the dim hallways, hurrying up her pace to try and keep up with the other two who were talking loudly.

"Why do you watch those bloody horror movies when it obvious that you're scared of them?"

"I've been watching a lot of them dude! I'm not so scared of them anymore!" America took the movie out of the pocket of his bomber jacket and shoved it in front of England's face. "See? The ghost doesn't even look that scary!"

England turned his head away from the movie cover and put his hands up in front of the movie cover to shield it away from his face. "Y-Yes, I see. Please put that thing away from my face."

Seychelles wasn't that far behind them. So they were going to watch a horror movie! She hit her head for forgetting about that. Suddenly England turned around.

"Seychelles?"

Crap. She got caught.

England walked up closer to her with America following him. "What are you doing right now? Didn't you say you were staying upstairs?"England said surprised. He had heard some footsteps behind him.

She didn't look at England, but at the wall. She had to think of an excuse fast. She couldn't tell them she was following them to see if they were going to kiss or something so she could take pictures! " Err-"

"She wanted to watch the horror movie with us Iggy! Right Seychelles?" America interrupted her grinning.

" Oh. Um. R-right!" She gave a quick sigh in relief, and weakly smiled back at America.

" Haha! The hero is always right!" America yelled to no one in particular.

Seychelles felt someone grab her hands. She looked at the cold hands that were holding her warm smaller ones. The man holding her hands had messy blonde hair and green eyes. "_England?" _She blushed and let herself be led to where they were going to watch the movie. America followed them chuckling to himself. He knew what was going on. :3

* * *

><p>England made sure he sat in the middle of his couch; Seychelles on his left and America on his right. America had said he likes Vietnam, but one could never be too safe. The movie was starting and the opening credits were popping up. He kept looking at his hand; the very hand that had held Seychelles's hand. He wasn't even thinking when he did that! He began to blush, but luckily it was too dark too see anything but the T.V.<p>

Seychelles eagerly anticipated for the horror movie to start. She never had seen one before. On the television screen a girl's face appeared suddenly on screen. Seychelles yelped and hugged England's arm and put the side of her head against his dress shirt still looking at the movie. Unknown to her, England was blushing from their contact, but he didn't mind. Actually, he was enjoying their contact.

Later on in the movie, a ghost appeared and possessed the girl from the beginning and made the girl kill people. "OH MY GOD! THIS IS SCARY! SCARRRRY! OH NOOOOO!" America was screaming and shaking terrified. He wrapped his arms around England's neck. "THIS IS FREAKENING SCARRY! SCARRRRY! " This was the moment Seychelles had been waiting for; when America hugged England. But she was too busy from hiding her face from the movie too do anything.

"Bloody hell America! Will you please get off me?" England yelled at him, scowling. On one side of him was a git with superhuman strength who was nearly choking him. And on the other side…. He didn't mind Seychelles hugging his arm and burying her face in his shirt away from the movie.

* * *

><p>"D-dude. Y-you wouldn't m-mind me staying here for the night do you?" America asked after the movie was finished. He didn't want to go back to his house. The possessed girl might stalk him to his house and kill him! And he was pretty sure his heroic powers couldn't beat a girl possessed by a ghost.<p>

"No, I wouldn't mind you stay here." There was no point in arguing anyway.

"Great!" America's expression brightened. He put an arm around Seychelles, who blushed "I'll sleep with Seychelles then. "He said smirking. England's response to this was a whack to the younger nation's head, _"He's teasing me isn't he?"_he thought angrily.

"There's a guest room upstairs, you can sleep there!" England said while crossing his arms.

" Noooo! I can't sleep by myself! The possessed girl is probably waiting somewhere to get me when I'm alone!"

The two kept fighting and Seychelles stood there laughing quietly at their bickering. She wanted to suggest that they slept together, but she really didn't want to sleep by herself; the horror movie really did frighten her. Then she had an idea.

"Um. Why don't we all sleep down here?"

The Brit looked at her in disbelief. "Sleep on the floor? Seychelles nodded. England snorted."Only homeless bums do that! Beds were made for a reason!"

America didn't care where they were sleeping. As long it was with someone else he was okay. "HAHA! Let's sleep on the floor then!"

"Fine! I'll sleep down here too, I guess." England would not let them stay alone together. Even if he knew America liked someone other than Seychelles, he probably had raging hormones still. (AN: do the Hetalia countries even have hormones?)

Seychelles snickered. She knew why England wanted to sleep here. He wanted to sleep with America didn't he? She would move away from them to give them _space._

* * *

><p>None of them changed clothes; Seychelles was still wearing her blue dress, England still wore his sweater vest and America was wearing his bomber jacket with a white T-shirt underneath. Seychelles was the first one to fall asleep, with America after her who was snoring loudly and England was still awake.<p>

He watched them both sleep for a couple of minutes and decided to do a very gentlemanly thing. He picked up Seychelles from the ground, her two ponytails falling messily by his arm, and placed her on the couch. Before he knew what he was doing, he leaned down and s_uccessfully_ kissed her on the cheek. Damn. He _did_ like her.

**GASP! HE DID LIKE HER! This isn't the end though folks! _SORRY IF THEY WERE OOC_ I intend to make this story at least 10 chapter long or more! Anyway please review! ~**


	9. Strange behavior

**Hello~ it has been a week later and I update now. Sorry if any one waited ( I doubt anyone did though xD) I wanted to reply to reviews but because of my short term memory I forgot to. T.T**

**Chi Usagi****: Oh they do have hormones thanks for telling me that xD and thanks for the 5 golden stars ~ YAY! **

**mysterywings****: thank you for telling me 2 chapters before this wasn't bad ^.^~**

It was another sunny day outside and the sun was hiding behind a big cloud. As the cloud rolled away, the morning sunlight burst through the window and landed on Seychelles's tan face. She opened her eyes slightly and tried to shoo away the sunlight with her hand. Obviously it didn't work and she sat up lazily on the brown couch._ "Eh…. How did I get here?"_ she wondered and scratched her head which had become extremely messy.

Now she remembered. After washing her face and fixing her bed head to the usual two ponytails in ribbons, Seychelles remembered what happened last night. But she didn't know how she ended up on the couch and where England and America were .Although she wondered how she ended up sleeping on the couch and not on the floor, she decided to go look for England and America.

First, Seychelles looked in England's bedroom with her trusty camera in hand hoping she'll find the two doing secret loving things. Nope, they weren't in there…..Sadly. Soon she searched through the whole house and found England at his desk in his little working place with no America (Much to Seychelles's disappointment.)

"England?"

England jerked upward from his desk, with a few papers falling off. "S-S-Seychelles?" Seychelles raised an eyebrow at his expression. He looked at her as if she had a third arm.

"Where's America?" Seychelles shrugged off how he was looking at her.

"A-America? He left while you were sleeping. "England's eyes darted back and forth to Seychelles and other objects in the room. " Me, being a gentleman, decided not to wake you up." his face was turning red. Was he angry that she had barged in without knocking while he was working? His tone of voice didn't sound angry.

Seychelles bent down to pick up the papers by England's desk and paused while collecting them to see if the Englishman would start yelling at her .When he didn't, she studied England's green eyes which were looking at the wall. "England, you're acting strange." She stood up and placed the papers in a neat pile.

" S-strange?" England mumbled and glance at her which made his face get even redder. Seychelles gulped._ I think I made him even madder! Oh stupid Seychelles! You and your big mouth! _"Um. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to-"

"N-n-no, don't apologize. You've done nothing wrong. Now if you excuse me, I must leave." He cut her off and quickly left the room.

Seychelles stood there confused. England was acting strange…..He was already strange actually. But he was acting even more stranger.

* * *

><p>Since it was a beautiful day outside, England left the house walking around the park. Even he thought he was behaving strangely. Back a few minutes ago he was nearly speechless with Seychelles. Another flush crept up on his face. <em>Seychelles.<em> Ever since he took control of her, she was always on his mind. And now that he knew why she was on his mind, it made him feel nervous and dumb around her. Really, what was wrong with him?

So days went by with England avoiding Seychelles; he would make up excuses to leave whenever he was around her. Seychelles noticed and it agitated her. It made her feel like some sort of disease. She tried to ask England what was wrong and he replied "Nothing. You're overlooking things now, twit."

In a way it was a good thing he was avoiding her. Taiwan had brought her multiple USUK doujinshi(courtesy of Japan) for her to read and she didn't have to worry about England interrupting her.

* * *

><p>Seychelles nodded in approval as she looked at her photos scattered in her room. She had gone somewhere to make the pictures in her camera to photos she could hold. <em>Yes, these are all very good. Worthy of being in a museum! I can't wait to show the yaoi fan club these!<em>

Suddenly the door opened. _Shit! Why can't that damn eyebrows knock now?_ Seychelles thought angrily as she tried to gather up her photos and hide some under the bed.

"Seychelles, I-"England stopped talking as soon he spotted it. Seychelles followed his gaze to a couple of her photos of England and America. Oops. She had pushed some away while she was gathering the others.

" Um.Y-you s-see…. T-these are-"Seychelles was cut off once again by England. His cold lips were on hers. England was _kissing_ her. _Kissing_ her!

**Somehow the end of this chapter seems corny . And the story will tell why England kissed her suddenly in the next chapter. THERE IS A REASON FOR ANYTHING. EVEN FOR MEH :D . Ahaha….. Anyways please review if you want more chapters! I NEED TO KNOW THAT I'M NOT ALONE!**

**Every have your friends ditch you? Yeah. One of the worst feelings for me T.T FOREVER ALONE D:**


	10. Dumbfounded

**Ahh! Thank you for all those reviews! I know I'm not alone! Ha-ha! It's my birthday week btw. Just putting that out there :D Sorry if I didn't reply to your reviews. If the author note was the almost the length of the chapter that would be ugly. Trust me though I read them and I was VERY FLATTERED! THANK YOU ALL!**

**Orchid243****: :D I don't get it. Sorry.^.^;**

**Hetalia Purple Bunny**** : Glad I could make your heart pound! Again thanks for making me a favorite author ^^.**

**Chi Usagi****: I'm a fan of Vietnam and America but I'm not sure they'll be in the story again. It would be werid to see them pop up suddenly right?" But if there's an opportunity I'll use it! I'm thinking about writing a story about them too..And I liked your idea of Seychelles saying that so I used it in this chapter ^^ It may not turn out the way you imaged it though ****ㅠ****.****ㅠ****. Oh and thak you so much for making me a favorite author~**

* * *

><p>England was avoiding Seychelles because… he just didn't feel <em>normal<em> around her. And Seychelles seemed to notice that; she asked him about it before. So now he was going to apologize. Seychelles had been spending a lot of time in her room and it worried him (but of course he wouldn't say anything about it.)

He was now in front of her door. He paused for moment before opening the door. Taking a deep breath, England swung the door open. Seychelles was sprawled out on the floor and looked at him with wide eyes.

" Seychelles I-" He stopped talking when he saw the pictures near the brunette. Were those pictures of him and the git? Had Seychelles been taking picture of him the whole time?

Seychelles sat up nervously. " Um.Y-you s-see…. T-these are- "England bent down and kissed her; interrupting whatever she was saying. Her lips were warm. Taking pictures of him was a silly way of showing him that she liked him. He really wished time would stop right then. He felt her freeze up and push him away. He watched her back away from him.

Great. She didn't like him like that. Now he made a fool of himself. He needed to say something to cover up. " U-uh… D-Don't-"

" E-England… I'm not America…" Seychelles said quietly her face a deep shade of red.

" Wha-? America?" England was dumbfounded.

I'm not America." Seychelles repeated, louder this time.

"Bloody hell…." England shook his head."What are you saying? Of course you're not America!"

"Listen. I know you love America. But you have to stop hallucinating. I'm not America…"

" I-I do not love that git! He's a brainless, dumb idiot, with the attention span the size of a pea!" England yelled, flustered. "And why do you keep saying that you're not America?"

Seychelles laughed. So this was what Japan meant in the author's note of the doujinshis of England being a tsundere. Denial, denial.

"England, you know America loves you?"Seychelles said seriously.

"What?" England was flabbergasted.

"He loves you." Seychelles held up a picture of them holding hands. "You don't need to hide your feelings for him."

" I-I have no feelings for him! And he likes Vietnam not me!" England stopped yelling and took a better look at the picture in front of him . He grabbed it and got a protest from its previous holder." Have you been _taking_ bloody pictures of that git and me?"

" Yes? May I have it back now?"

England ignored her and looked around the room. There! He got up and grabbed the doujinshi on Seychelles's shelf.

"EH? Seychelles got up as well and tried to get it back but England held it up high so she couldn't reach it.

England looked at it and lowered his arm so Seychelles could grab it. Now it clicked in place.

England lowered his voice. "Seychelles you're one of those damn yaoi fans aren't you?"

Seychelles stopped hugging her doujinshi. So. He found out. Was he going to throw a fit about it?

Running his hand through his hair, England sighed and muttered. "Who would have thought you were one? Seychelles, you know why I kissed you right?"

Seychelles smiled." Of course. You imaged me as America."

"No! How dense can you get?"

Her smile evolved into a frown.

"Seychelles, I don't love America… I care for him.. kind of…" England coughed and blushed. It was now or never. " I l-like you"

Now it was Seychelles's turn to be dumbfounded.

* * *

><p><strong>ALL RIGHTY! This story is going to last more than 10 chapters. ^.^ Please review if you want more chapters~ Have a great day!<strong>


	11. The Fan Club part 2

**Again thank you everyone for reading this story! I LOVE YOU ALL! I LOVE YOU ALL SO MUCH I COULD CRY! I'm sorry for not updating that quickly.**

* * *

><p>"<em>What? He likes me?"<em> Seychelles thought as she played with the hem of her dress. This was surprising. A silence fell down on both of them.

"M-me?" Seychelles managed to stammer out.

England nodded in response, blushing once again.

"Me? Really?"

He nodded again.

Seychelles tilted her head. "Not America?"

England looked at her with an exasperated expression. "What an idiot…We just had a blasted conversation about this!"

Seychelles leaned against her bed and groaned. She ruined USUK! She hated herself now. Probably the USUK fan girls hated her! She started pulling on her ponytails making them get undone.

England held her hands so that they would stop pulling her hair out and took her ribbons out and placed them on the ground. "That's unladylike for a girl!" He scolded. "And look at me when I am talking to you!" Seychelles tried to pull her hands out of his grasp but failed.

She narrowed her eyes at him. "Let go of me."

"Not until you look at me."

"I _am_ looking at you."

"No, you're glaring at me." He sighed and let go of her hands, holding her by the shoulders instead. "Seychelles…. I just wanted to let you know-"

"Know _what_?"

"Bloody hell! Have some manners, will you? Don't interrupt me!"

"I do have-"

England cut her off by putting a finger to her lips. "There you go again, just… just be quiet." He let go and sat there thinking. "….Great, now I forgot what I was about to say!" England got up and brushed off imaginary dirt off him. "Well off to work, goodbye, Seychelles."

Seychelles watched him close the door and started to twirl a strand of hair. Thoughts clouded her mind. _"Did he really mean it by when he said he liked me? Is that why he kissed me?"_Unconsciously Seychelles's fingers softly touched her lip. Realizing what she was doing she jerked her hand down to the floor. She was so confused!

She glanced at the calendar and her eyes lit up. Tomorrow was the day for the next yaoi fan club meeting? She had forgotten because of the past events that just happened.

* * *

><p>Seychelles told England that she would be grocery shopping and England let her go. Now she was tightly gripping her tan bag, Seychelles knocking on the door to Hungary's house. She froze when she heard a distant scream.<p>

A girl with a green maid dress with a flower in her long wavy brown hair popped out from the door. "Hello Seychelles! Just on time too! I just finished beating up that idiotic Prussia."

"H-huh!"

"It's a daily thing." Hungary replied casually and eyed the bag the island nation was holding. "Are those…pictures?"

Seychelles eyes widened. Hungary could tell? Amazing! "Y-yes they are! Here you go!" She said as she handed Hungary the photos.

"Thank you! I'll go photocopy these…." She closed the door on Seychelles.

The wind nipped Seychelles's arms and legs as she stood awkwardly in front of the door. Few seconds later a rush of footsteps were heard and Hungary opened the door. "I'm so sorry! I just got carried away." She apologized.

"It's okay." Seychelles stepped inside quickly before Hungary could close the door on her again. She sat down in a nearby chair and waited for Hungary to finish her photocopying and Taiwan to arrive. Soon she fell asleep.

"_Seychelles?"_ Who was that? "_Seychelles? Are you alive?"_What? She was dead? Another voice was heard._ "Calm down! She's alive!" _Seychelles fluttered her eyes open to see Taiwan's face with a worried expression and Hungary beside her.

"I'm not dead am I?" Seychelles muttered to them and quickly wiped some of the drool from her mouth.

Hungary laughed. "Of course not! Taiwan was just overreacting again!"

Taiwan pouted. "I just worry a lot lately." She sighed. "It's all because Korea likes to bother Japan!"

"It's because they love each other." Hungary replied smirking. Taiwan frowned, but didn't say anything.

Seychelles kept quiet and smiled. She wanted to talk about England and America but felt uncomfortable with the thought _of England_.

"So what do you think, Seychelles?" A voice interrupted Seychelles's thoughts. "eh?" she answered. "Do you think England is better with France or America?" repeated Taiwan.

"Of course she is going to choose America, Taiwan!" said Hungary. Seychelles fidgeted in her seat but still was quiet.

"B-but England and America…that's so weird! It's like, liking your own son! I think France is better for him."

Hungary's face visibly twisted with disgusted at the mention of France. "That man is a pansexual, perverted, pedophile!* He ruins all the yaoi pairings with his 'affection'!" Seychelles flinched. France wasn't that bad… He was nice to her when she was younger.

Hungary took out the photocopies of the pictures Seychelles had taken earlier and spread them out on a nearby table. "Seychelles, explain to Taiwan why USUK is better than FRUK!" She proclaimed. Slowly Seychelles got up and peered over the felt her face get red, from remembering England's confession. Did he really mean it?

Taiwan seemed to notice that Seychelles was feeling uncomfortable." Seychelles, are you okay?"

She sniffed softly. " Yes! I'm okay!"

Frowning, Taiwan replied to her. "It's obvious that you aren't. Tell us what happened."

Hungary added angrily holding her frying pan that appeared out of nowhere. "If England or anyone else hurt you, tell me! I'll gladly beat the crap out of them!"

Seychelles gulped. She didn't want England to be beaten up by Hungary and her frying pan. It would be best for her to just tell them. "Um.. Y-you see… E-England told me that he l-liked me..."

Taiwan and Hungary mouths turned into a 'o'. Hungary hugged her. "You poor thing! You must be so confused." She let go of her and stared into her amber eyes. " Tell me, do you like him back?"

"I-I really d-don't know…"

"It's better if you don't and tell England to go to America." Hungary replied. She laughed when she saw Seychelles's and Taiwan's expression. " Kidding!~" She poked her chin with a finger and had a thoughtful look."Hmmm… Well find out if you like England back and confess back to him and it should work out."

"_Is it that simple?"_ Seychelles thought but didn't say anything back to Hungary.

Later they had a heated discussion if Spain/Romano was cuter then Germany/Italy.

Their meeting was over when Austria knocked on the door and Seychelles and Taiwan escaped the house from the back door.

* * *

><p><strong><strong>* I'm sorry if I offended any France fans. It seems Hungary doesn't really like France since she overheard him talking about raping Austria

**Bad ending to this chapter I know =D So please review! Thank you all SO MUCH when you reviewed the last chapter!**


	12. Grocery shopping is a lie

**Hello!~ Everyone who read/review/favorite/alerted/ THANK YOU SO MUCH! SERIOSULY! I could like cry. Longest chapter by far in the story btw ;D**

* * *

><p>"Well, Spamano is one-sided shipping! Romano loves Spain, but Spain doesn't realize that!" yelled Seychelles. "That's what makes it so charming!" explained Taiwan. "Gerita is wayyyyy more charming!" retorted Seychelles.<p>

Hungary laughed at their argument.

_Knock, Knock, knock._

They froze.

Hungary put a finger to her mouth to signal that they should be quiet. "It's Austria! He always knocks three times!" She whispered. Pointing to the back door she whispered again. "You guys better leave. Austria didn't want me to have people over today and he's going to scold me on how I broke a promise."

Taiwan and Seychelles nodded and they left Hungary's house.

* * *

><p>England sat in his chair reading the newspaper. He glanced at the clock and then at the door. It had been an hour since Seychelles had left. <em>"Well someone is taking their time. <em>He thought irritated._"_ There was no more tea in the house and he really wanted some, and he told Seychelles to bring some. And he was sort of missing her.

The door opened and England quickly looked down at his newspaper, pretending to read it.

"Seychelles go make me some tea." He ordered without looking up.

"Hello to you too." Seychelles muttered and rolled her eyes as she walked toward the kitchen. He didn't even greet her!

One by one, the cabinets were opened. "There's no tea." Seychelles replied confused.

England looked up from his newspaper." Did you not just go to the grocery store for an hour?"

What? Grocery store? Seychelles thought hard to try to remember. She did tell England that she would go to the grocery store for an excuse, didn't she?

"Um…Yes I did."

England appeared in front of her. "I told you to buy tea."

" I forgot to?"

He crossed his arms across his chest. "Seems that you are more stupid then I thought you were." England observed the brunette for a split second. "I don't see any grocery bags. You didn't go shopping did you?"

"I-I did go shopping! Except I was eating..samples?" Seychelles said nervously.

"For an hour?" England said incredulously. "Really now, tell me where you were! Were you with someone else?" He yelled. He flushed realizing what he said. "N-not that I care or anything! D-don't think that!"

Seychelles smirked. "Then I don't have to tell you where I was then or who I was with. Seeing how you don't care."

"N-no! I-I!- ARRRGHH"He started to pull his hair in frustration. After a couple of seconds he regained his cool. "Just… tell me."

Seychelles thought for a minute. She could have just told him that she was at Hungary's house. The whole incident wouldn't have happened! Really she was just so stupid sometimes. But it was fun to see England be speechless.

"I was just at Hungary's house."

"Hungary…?" England raised a bushy eyebrow. He knew Hungary was a yaoi fan. She tried to set up him and America (to his disgust). And there was that time when he saw Prussia get beaten up by her at a World Conference. He was kind of scared of her. Anyways. If Seychelles was a yaoi fan and Hungary was one too and they were at Hungary's house… that meant….

"You two were having a yaoi discussion weren't you?"

"Actually three. Taiwan was there too." She widened her eyes, she admitted! "N-no! We were just talking… a-about…" She blushed in the middle of her sentence. She remembered the advice Hungary told her about what to do with England's confession.

"About what?" England growled.

" Advice."

England had his suspicious high now. "What… kind of advice?" He questioned. Did Hungary tell her advice to try and set him up with America now?

" Nothing-"

"There is something!" England pointed a finger at Seychelles accusingly." Don't you dare _think_ about trying to set me up with America!"

Seychelles blinked. "It wasn't about that at all? A wide grin gradually formed on her face. "I see. If you do want me too, I will gladly help you get America!" She clapped her hands. "Let's see… you're really the only one for America. Everyone else looks… blargh with him"

England chuckled, amused. She was cute when she was like this. (He would never say that to her though) Then he realized what was coming out of her mouth.

"I told you so many bloody times that I do not like that idiot! Didn't I tell you that I like-"He stopped and blushed once again.

Seychelles blushed too. She knew what he was going to say. She already had enough awkward silences and she didn't want another one.

"You like France?" She said jokily. She knew how much he 'hated' him.

England didn't seem to get the joking tone. "No! I despise that cheesy monkey so much!"

"Cheesy monkey? Is that one of your 'magical' friends?"

England replied with irritation. "No, of course not! It's the perverted Frenchman!"

Seychelles couldn't argue that France wasn't perverted.

England continued on with his yelling. "How could you even suggest something as disgusting and disturbing as that? You just keep showing me how stupid you are, don't you?" He started to rub his temples.

He grabbed her shoulder and shook her harshly. "Have you forgotten what I told you the other day?"

"N-no!" Don't you think that you're over-reacting a little bit?" Seychelles tried to reason with him.

"I'm not over-reacting! You're under-reacting! You completely ignored what I confessed to you! Did you not believe me when I said...said..."

"Said what?"

England scowled at her. "Shut up! I told you not to interrupt me!" Seychelles smiled apologetically, wincing slightly. England really did have a tight grip on her.

England looked away from her. "Whatever."

"Hey!" Seychelles frowned. "HEY!" She repeated, louder this time. The blonde turned his head toward her again. "Let me go England! You're hurting me!"

He let go. Seychelles rubbed her arms. "I apologize for doing that." He said with a sheepish grin.

Seychelles nodded. "So tell me what you were going to say."

He sighed and gave her a warning look. "Don't interrupt me this time."

"I won't"

"Alright" He took a breath." I believe I was going to say if you didn't believe me when I told-"

"Told me that you wanted me to buy you tea?" Seychelles guessed.

England pinched the bridge of his nose. "My goodness, you are just so… infuriating!"

"Did I get it right?"

"Yes. You were right." England spat with heavy sarcasm.

Seychelles sulked.

"I'm going to lay down now. You just gave me a headache, git." He walked over to the couch and plopped down.

"Ah, should I get you ice?"

No response.

"Guess I should." Seychelles said to herself.

Seychelles reached into the refrigerator and go out 5 pieces of ice. _"Cold, cold, cold" _She thought as she fumbled with them while taking them to where plastic bags were. She put them in one by one and ran over to England.

England looked peaceful when he was sleeping. He was cute in fact; Seychelles blushed faintly. Her eyes found themselves focused on England's eyebrows. She always wanted to feel them… Gingerly, she touched them. They were fuzzy, like a dog. Seychelles giggled. She touched them once again and was about to do it again until she heard a moan.

"What the fish?" She jumped back and stared at England. What was his dream about? Slowly, she touched his eyebrows. He let out another moan. She quickly brought her fingers back. It would be a good idea to stop doing that. Seychelles put the ice pack on his forehead and sat down on the floor; leaning against the couch.

She found herself in dreamland again. _La di da doo~_

* * *

><p><strong>Can anyone guess what happened in the last two paragraphs? :D<strong>

**Hetalia Purple Bunny****: Thank you!~**

**Hello I'm AWESOME-and-WEIRD****: here's more ^_^**

**mysteri0s****: You're crying? LOL. **

**paperklip119****: IKR! He's my favorite character !**

**Nyapoop14**** : Thank you!~**

**I kind of feel like I'm dragging this on… Hehe. There's alot of blushing too. Please review for more chapter~**


	13. End

**This is the final chapter! Sorry it took so long -_-. Tests and ya. Honestly this story didn't turn out the way I wanted it too. Pretty bad in my option. Anyways. Thank you everyone you read this story! **

**paperklip119****: IM SO SORRY! AND THEN I MAKE THE NEXT CHAPTER COME OUT EVEN LATER! T^T**

**Hello I'm AWESOME-and-WEIRD****: Haha thanks!**

**777**** : Thanks!**

**mysteri0s**** : Haha**

**Luchia Ladrona**** : Actually I didn't make itup. A majority of the fanbase say it's his eyebrows.. Haha. I guess it was stupid of me putting it in there randomly though XD**

**Seylove**** : OMG THANKS!**

* * *

><p>Seychelles woke up by a light splash of water and swearing. Startled, she jolted upwards from the floor and looked around and found the source: a pissed off looking Briton whose hair was wet. She then saw the bag of melted ice he was gripping. He shifted his hand a little and Seychelles noticed that the bag had unzipped and mush had have poured out.<p>

"Um, sorry." Seychelles said nervously. She was going to be yelled at again.

England's eyes squinted at her though the darkness. The only source of light was from a street lamp from outside. "Sorry?"

Seychelles nodded and pointed at the plastic bag containing a ounce of water.

"Oh this? No, there's nothing to be apologizing for. I was simply surprised when water was on me in the middle of the night."

Seychelles gave a small smile before she rubbed her eyes and yawning.

England noticed her yawn and gave a small smirk. "Go upstairs and sleep. I should be apologizing for waking you up."

"No, I want to stay here with you." She clasped a hand over her mouth. The words came out of her without her even thinking!

England's eyes widened, he hesitated before saying," Alright, come sit here." He patted the area next to him.

She sat on the farthest end away from him, and he glared at her in response. Seychelles spun around to give a suspicious look and he immediately pretended that he was staring at the lamp nearby. Shrugging, Seychelles turned away from him.

Silence.

To Seychelles it felt like an hour. Thoughts of the rare times when England was being nice to her came into her head. He took her into his house and had the guts to confess. And she returned his confessions by letting her USUK fantasies take over. All this time she had thought he was a mean- uptight, rude, delusional and strange- man. But the reality was that she was the mean one.

" Seychelles." England's voice brought her out of her thoughts. His tone was softer than usual.

"Yes?"

" Don't..I-I…" England struggled to find the right words. She raised an eyebrow but didn't interrupt again.

"I-I really do like you."He muttered. Even through the dimness, she could see him give her a stern look. "Don't take what I'm saying so lightly."

Seychelles felt her cheeks getting warmer; fortunately it was too dark for England to see it. She waited for him to say more, but he didn't. _He_ was waiting for her to say something. What Hungary said to her flashed into her head. She gulped. It was now or never.

"I-I like…you too!" She managed to stammer out. Her face got even hotter, she was really glad England couldn't see her.

"Really-?" England said with a huge smile on his face. He coughed and tried to deadpan but a grin tugging at the corner of his lips failed him. He turned dead serious soon as he realized something." You won't be a fan girl of bloody America and me, will you?"

Seychelles laughed as the sun rose up and casted it's orange rays into the room.

"Oi! Answer me!"

She was grinned as she watched England frustration grow.

"Answer me!"

"I won't be a fan girl anymore."Seychelles lied.

England smiled and stood up to stretch his arms. He didn't catch her lie. Seychelles smirked. She would still be a USUK fan girl in secret.

* * *

><p><strong>I know this was a bad ending. Like TERRIBLE ending. Well thanks for reading my story guys!~ A huge thank you to people who gave me constructive criticism. It's going to help me a lot in the future! <strong>


End file.
